darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MisterJake
ID is: 1405479185 Clan ID: 93878285 --Yeah, sounds fair, as long as you help me try to get through this contest and find me winged monsters I can afford lol. hey there its ice u on anyways posted some more pics tell me if you like them also added more stats and info to sin AA/+ hey its ice again theres a facebook page that had those close up photos of the AAs so i uploaded them here if you want i can keep uploading pics and working on AA stats if you work on A/+ stats sound good --Did you?? That's awesome!! :D I am home now too. Yeah I will update tables of what I have in collection already on my profile page, I would sort of suggest you making one up as well so we can do trade-offs and such if you need stuff too. I believe the achievement top is 11 for each one, and I now know what the price is for a fire lord haha, I was a bit dumb, paid maybe 30-50 more ep than I really should have for it lol. But if I get lucky, Lord Baihu+ or Kotone+ in trade, then I will just sell one of those max level and skill for EP. Yeah, thanks man, Kyuuki would be awesome. Yeah, but keeping it or selling it I would be happy. It just looks like a great addition to my team. I really would like some of the more rare monsters though, and I think it is because Fire Lord is one of the most common, same with Druania AA monster. Both of those are toughest to sell, but Fire Lord AA+ is good if you know the combination to use him in. People find him useless, but all I need is to max skill him, vlad, judge, and either moon/adan/ or Dhr. Yeah go ahead and copy the table, I am trying to work on it when I am waiting for that 100 or so energy to fill so I don't waste an ep. So far we are almost 60k for the clan, we need to make 100k by the end of wed, because it ends thurs morning at 2 am. I was already offered Vlad at 110, but I will have to wait until the contest ends or something first. If I can, maybe I will try to get one at 100 or AA+ at 180-195. I got helpful advice from a level 106... He was very helpful lol. --Yeah Sky Pirate was a bit of a rip-off lol but I can probably get another Sky Pirate if I max Kyuuki, all you have to do is work with the crowd, dumb it up a bit so newbies think it is a great trade, which it kind of is, if you go more for impulse/beast than psycho. There are a lot of people there willing to get a level 70 Kyuuki for a level 1 or so of their anything A/A+. I just wanted a regular kyuuki to evo into the +, but this can work too, thank you. But yeah, it kind of was a bit of a rip dude.. lol Ask me in the game or on chatroom if you plan to make those types of trades man. I have to refresh this site to get your messages. I really didn't want you to give up something that rare for something that is almost as rare, but people think less of. Now I kind of feel bad... lol Do you want anything right now?